Why You Give Me Roses
by pyr0technic
Summary: May finally finds out why Drew gives her roses after a long conversation. — Contestshipping


May took in the fresh fragrance of a red rose and seemed to lit up inside like a lightbulb.

"Hey, May? Are you going to stop staring at that rose any day now?" Ash asked, tentatively waving a hand in front of her face.

"Don't bother her, Ash. She's too busy thinking about something, I mean, some_one_," Max corrected himself with a sly grin.

"Oh, shut up! It's just a flower! What's wrong with a girl staring at a flower?" May inquired, a frown etched on her face as she faced them.

"It's wrong because it's a _rose_, and the rose is from a _guy_," Max explained teasingly, smirking in the way he knew his sister loathed.

And as he predicted, May pretended to ignore them and walked ahead of them.

It was a fairly cool afternoon for April. There was a slight breeze that tickled the flowers and a pretty orange sunset that perfected the atmosphere.

"I'm going to go sit by the lake for a while, you can guys can go ahead without me," May said, swiftly making her way to the lake. She seated herself in the comforting blades of olive grass below her, inhaling deeply.

"May!" a voice called, but it was faint.

She looked back and caught sight of Drew heading her way.

"Great timing," she muttered under her breath, sighing.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, coming to a stop and plopping himself on the ground next to her.

"I was just kind of, er...taking a break, and sorting some things out, you know." May was looking anywhere but Drew's face at the moment.

"Sorting what things out?" Drew asked slowly, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Nothing! As if it's your business," May said, feeling her temperature skyrocket.

"Well, normally I wouldn't ask, but it's exactly everyday you get so flustered by a simple question," Drew responded with another infamous smirk.

"W-Would you quit!" May said, now concentrating thoroughly on snapping the grass blades in half.

"Seriously though," he said, wanting to sound serious. "Tell me what was on your mind."

"Um…I was just-just thinking a-about my next contest," she attempted to say confidently. That didn't work out for her.

"Really?" he said, raising his eyebrows. He nodded slowly. "Liar."

"What?" May asked, her eyes flashing in shock.

"I know you're lying, May. I know you way better than that. Trust me," he said, looking away with a smile.

"W-Well, if you know me better, than what do you think I was thinking about?" May asked, smiling in triumph, believing Drew would never guess.

"Your rivals?" he questioned.

May cursed under her breath. Of course.

"Well, yeah, but—" May started.

"It's more than just that?" Drew interrupted, earning an incredulous look from May. "Was it Harley?"

"Hell no!" May punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, he is a rival," Drew said matter-of-factly, and secretly rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Well, you're wrong, okay, geez," May said, trying to avoid what she knew was coming at all costs.

"Then who!" Drew asked in irritation.

"It's so obvious," Max said, all of a sudden right behind them.

"What is?" Drew asked hastily, whirling around to face Max.

"It's you!" Max said. "I swear, sometimes you can be as dense as Ash," Max sighed.

"Would you GET OUT OF HERE?" May said angrily, punching him into the distance.

"Well. Got that taken care of," May said, dusting off her hands comically.

After a brief moment of silence for the previous moment, Drew coughed and said, "So?"

"What?" May asked.

"Was that true? What your brother said?" Drew inquired to know.

"No way! Why would you even—no!" May hastily answered, the pile of ripped grass in front of her growing bigger.

"Really?" Drew smirked.

"Yes, really!" May said, shooting him a dark glare.

Silence passed.

"Fine, yes. I was. Happy?" May said, feeling better.

"Then what exactly were you thinking about me?" Drew asked, peering at May through mysterious eyes.

"I was thinking of a way to beat you if I ran into you in another contest." May attempted to pull off a smirk to sound confident, which again, didn't work out for her.

"Really? That's not why I think about when I think of you," he stated, staring at May's reflection in the lake.

"Then…what DO you think of when you think of me?" May asked, her heartbeat quickening for some mysterious reason.

"…I don't know…what rose to get you?" Drew answered unsurely, instigating a pretty laugh from May.

"Drew…why do you give me roses? And DON'T say it was for Beautifly!" May asked, playfully stepping on is shoe.

"Because. It's a sign that you did good," he simply said, turning away. He inched closer to her.

"Really? Well, according to a book I read, a red rose is supposed to mean, 'I love you,'" May stated matter-of-factly, wanting to get a rise out of Drew. She leaned closer.

"Well - whatever," Drew said, his face flushing red. "But - wait - how'd you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Find out that a red rose means 'I love you?'" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

May heaved a sigh, knowing what game he was playing at. "I just happened to find it, alright! I wanted to know what they meant."

"Oh…so you were that curious to find out what the roses meant," Drew said, wearing his confident smirk once again.

"I just check it out cause I was bored, okay?" May said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Drew snickered and switched his gaze back in the direction of the lake.

"Omigosh it's Drew!" a high pitched voice yelled faintly.

May looked back and groaned in frustration. "It's your fan girls, Drew," she muttered.

"I don't care," he simply said, still staring out into the almost faded sun.

"He's like a prince!" another ear-piercing voice yelled. May rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Aww, looks like the prince already has a girlfriend," another voice said sadly.

The pair blushed at the comment they heard and turned away.

"Dammit, why does everyone think that?" May muttered under her breath.

Drew looked at her. Oops. He wasn't supposed to hear that. "Well, this might just be a hunch, but we are sitting awfully close together."

He was right. When had that happened? May instantly scooted away a few inches after he had said this, though.

"May?" Drew asked, as soon as all the screaming fan girls were gone.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know why I give you the roses - and why they're red?" he asked.

"Wh-Why?" May asked, attempting to hide her eager curiosity but failing.

"You were right. You guessed. You guessed right," he said all of a sudden.

"R-Right about..." May said, her voice down to a whisper.

"A single red rose means 'I love you.'"


End file.
